


The Pond

by kithmoan



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gay, M/M, Niggas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithmoan/pseuds/kithmoan
Summary: George takes Paul to a pond y'know yeah.





	The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 21, 2018

"Seriously, right now?" I whined.

"Yes right now, so come on." George said dragging me out of the school.

I really didn't agree to this, but I guess it couldn't hurt to skip one class.

We sat on a bench outside the school and he put the blindfold on me. He was taking me to a surprise place he said.

"Okay, now let's go. Just hold tight onto my hand and trust me." Said George.

He quickly got up and started heading off. I could hear the cars on the road. It was spring and everything smelled and felt really nice.

The wind blew through my hair and emmersed me in what felt like a cloud as we ran down the pavement.

We were still running. I don't know how long it's gonna take to get there, but I was already getting tired.

"C- can we take a break?" I said loudly so George would hear me.

"Oh, okay," Replied George and he led me to a seat. I couldn't tell if it was a bench or just some kind of rock, but I didn't really care.

I caught my breath and asked him how much longer, to which he replied "I don't know."

I didn't even really care I just wanted to know anyway.

"You ready?" He said after a few minutes of just breathing.

"Yeah," I said.

We got back up, but this time instead of running we walked and held hands, which was lovely. It was these moments with George that I really cherished.

Not too long after that, we arrived. He took off my blindfold with a "Ta-da."

To my surprise, it was a pond.

"Here's where I always go when I wanna get away from the world," He said.

"Oh, it's so pretty," I said in return.

It really was pretty. It was secluded and quiet and you could here the birds chirping and the fish swimming. It was almost too quiet, but I loved it.

"Yeah, I love it in the spring. It's so amazing," He said.

I could see he was really happy here.

There was a stone bench that I took my place on next to George.

We looked at eachother for a few seconds, until I broke the silence by hugging him. He hugged me back. His body felt so warm in my arms. I really love George. I love everything about him. I kind of didn't want the hug to end.

We hugged for what felt like 10 minutes even though I know it was more like 3 minutes. I almost fell asleep even, it was just so special. I pulled away from him and we just started talking. It was mainly about the pond with the random stuff here and there.

I couldn't resist leaning my head on his shoulder though, It just felt so right.

"So, how'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I've known about it ever since I was little. I was just wandering around one time like every child does and stumbled upon it," He said, "You're the first person I've ever brought here though."

"It's cool," I said.

"Yeah and in the winter it's also really nice. It gets covered in snow and when you look up you can see the ice covered limbs and the winter sun, instead of just leaves," George said.

"You know what would be nice?" I started. "Swimming in the pond."

"Nonononono," Replied George.

"Why not?" I said.

"It's dangerous, plus it's really cold. I don't think you'd like it," He said.

"Fine," I pouted.

We talked more. After talking for some time, we just sat there admiring the water.

"Should I be doing something more?" I thought.

By this time I had already stopped leaning on his shoulder.

I inched my hand closer to his. Our fingers touched and he was basically forced into holding my hand. I knew he wouldn't mind it though.

His hand was warm, almost sweaty, but it didn't take away from the moment.

We sat like that for a few seconds and things were getting awkward. I was blushing by now and I could tell George was too.

He turned to look at me which made me blush even more. I was practically a tomato by now. "How does he stay so calm?" I wondered.

It had been minutes and I really didn't see anything exciting happening.

Staring at him made me realise how pretty his eyes really were since I had never seen them up close before. Literally everything about him was perfect. His eyebrows were even nice. Every little thing I noticed made me realise how much I wanted George even more. I had never really thought of George like this before, but he was so fucking hot, I couldn't really resist.

"Your eyes are really pretty," I said, still staring into them.

"Thanks," He said in return, "your nose is really cute."

His compliment made me blush even more, which I didn't think was possible.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but it was broken when I pulled George by the collar into me demandingly. It surprised him, but he went along with it anyway.

His lips were so soft and in this moment he wasn't George anymore. It was like he was someone else. This was really how I imagined it to be, except it was better. I put my hand on his cheek while we were still kissing. I had never actually kissed someone before so I don't really know what to do. Tongue is weird though.

It had been a few seconds and I felt more comfortable with him, but I pulled away anyway, mainly because I needed to breathe.

"P- Paul," Said George submissively.

I had never heard someone say my name like that before. It made me happy.

I didn't let him finish his sentence before I kissed him again. This time though it was more of a full on make out session. We were both engaged and it wasn't just one sided. I loved him like this.

I kissed him roughly. I had my hands around his waist while he had his cupping my face. I could tell he was hard, but so was I, so I couldn't really talk. I wanted to fuck him right then and there, but I knew we weren't that far in the relationship yet. The more I thought about it though, the more I wanted it. It was hard stopping my urges from getting the best of me. I didn't want the kiss to end to be honest, but of course it did, and quicker than I would've liked. I wish I could kiss him forever.

He pulled away and so did I. We just sat there for a moment. Fuck George looked so hot. His hair was so fucking hot. Everything about him was hot. I loved his messed up collared shirt. It looked like we had just been in some fight or maybe we just came from a party, but that makes no sense since it was the middle of the day. We never even left the bench which was funny to me.

We sat there and I adjusted my clothes and fixed up my hair. He followed in my steps and did the same. I looked at him.

Even though none of us planned it, I could tell we both really enjoyed it. I enjoy anything with George though.

"I love you so fucking much," I said. In which he replied with "I love you too baby." I love when he calls me baby. Even if I'm the more dominant one, it always makes me blush.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" I asked. "Wouldn't wanna miss geometry would ya?"

"Yeah, come on." He said

We got up and left the pond. I'll never forget this day, nor will I ever forget the pond.

We headed back to school and when we arrived we parted. He planted a kiss on my forehead right before he left me though.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hah thanks for reading this lowkey sucks.


End file.
